happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumpy-Russell Relationship
This article focuses on the interactions between Russell and Lumpy. Overview Early in the series, Lumpy was the only one to interact normally with Russell, and although Russell is much more sociable towards other characters now, he and Lumpy are still very good friends. Russell's Side Russell has consistently seemed to be close friends with Lumpy, certainly more than he is with any other character. They are shown going for a fishing trip together in Sea What I Found though it is unknown who's idea it was and later in the episode, against logic, Russell trusts Lumpy to administer oxygen to him while he goes under water to retrieve the sunken treasure. In fact, in Get Whale Soon, Lumpy's death was enough to get Russell in his flipped out state which (unlike Flippy's) is a fairly rare thing for him to do. He is also shown to be a huge fan of Lumpy's band in YouTube Copyright School. Russell also tried as hard a possible to avoid hitting Lumpy with his truck in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. However, in Get Whale Soon again, Russell gets annoyed at Lumpy accidentally blowing out the last match. Lumpy's Side Though it could be said that Lumpy has closer relationships with some other characters such as Toothy, Cuddles, or Flippy, Lumpy sees Russell as a good friend. It is possible that he was the one to invite Russell to go fishing with him in Sea What I Found though it could have been the other way around. In a Jam not only shows them in a band together, but once Russell dies, Lumpy chooses Cuddles as his replacement, the only reason being that he lost his eye, reminding him of Russell. Lumpy also tried to save Russell in You're Kraken Me Up. However, in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Lumpy seems completely unphased by Russell's remains splattering on the phone booth. Most notably, in YouTube Copyright School, Lumpy gets upset when Russell tries to use his band's work to gain fame on the internet without permission. Trivia * Both of them are shown at some point in the series to be attracted to Giggles. * Both of them are usually attacked by animals. Also note that they're usually attacked by animals who live in their element, Lumpy's being the earth and Russell's the sea. Coincidentally, the one animal that has killed both Lumpy and Russell, being ducks, live in both land and water. ** Russell was attacked by various fish in Sea What I Found, his own pet in Something Fishy, a swordfish in Whose Line Is It Anyway?, and an Orca in Snow Place to Go. ** Lumpy was attacked by vultures in Just Desert, dogs in Doggone It, a tortoise in Letter Late than Never, a bear in Take a Hike, and a bunch of birds in Pet Peeve. Gallery 10888580 1618112635086045 8806045296049327859 n.jpg|Lumpy asks Russell if he's ready for a fishing trip. Treasure map.jpg|Lumpy and Russell found the treasure map. Fishingbuddies.png|Lumpy and Russell love fishing together. category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe